Maka's Weapon Training Classes A New Villain on the Horizon?
by ShadowShinigami2250
Summary: Picking up where the anime left off, Maka has found out she is a weapon. Kid learns more about his new powers. And a new threat emerges. The characters learn more about themselves and each other through this new ordeal.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This story picks up at the end of the anime with some inspiration from the manga. While I love the Soul Eater franchise I personally felt the anime's ending was terrible. I had to come up with some ideas just so I could have closure. I greatly expanded upon those ideas to create this fanfic. I tried keeping the story very much in the "Soul Eater world" although I have added some romance in along the way (eventually) since I'm a sucker for that kind of thing. Nothing too crazy, I just see some opportunities for the characters to have some deeper relationships. I'm thinking Soul x Maka, Kid x Maka, maybe a little Stein x Marie? I have created a new villain that will appear in due time. I haven't finished writing the entire story but have an outline and many notes and ideas. It will be a long story I can tell you that.

Please remember this story is meant to be thought of as a "continuation" of the ANIME.

And of course, disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.

* * *

Chapter 1

Weapons Class

Maka and Soul stood in a clearing in the forest by the DWMA. Maka began to doubt is she really needed to focus on her extra weapons classes. After all, she needed a lot of improvement as Soul's meister. How can she afford to waste her energy in seemingly useless classes for becoming a weapon? She didn't even have a meister. She can't even become a full weapon yet. All she knows is that she did it once and that was a complete blur. She wouldn't have believed it if Lord Death didn't convince her. _Too many issues, too many goals, not enough time and energy, _Maka thought.

"Hey, Maka are you listening?" Soul asked, starting to lose patience.

Maka snapped out of it and readjusted her focus from gazing off into the distance. "Yeah, sorry," she responded sheepishly.

"It's hard enough trying to explain this, I don't really want to have to repeat myself," Soul said frustratingly. He really didn't know how to explain this and that wasn't cool. At his level of experience, it was like trying to tell someone how to breathe- it just came naturally to him and he was having as much difficult explaining it as Maka had trying to willfully transform.

"Sorry, it's just.. I don't know. Should we really be wasting our time doing this? Shouldn't I be working on making you a Death Scythe? We've really gotten behind thanks to Medusa and Asura," Maka said doubtfully.

Soul gave his signature half grin. "Well we shouldn't really be too mad at them. Thanks to them I have this mad black blood to use to our advantage and you found out you're a weapon." His smug grin turned into a slight frown. "But I have to admit I kind of agree with you. We barely scraped by our fight with Asura the way we are now. It's not cool to switch things up when we need to work on the way we already fight." Soul paused for a moment and shrugged, "But these are the orders from the big man. Must have his reasons."

Being reminded it was Lord Death who had order the pair into these extra lessons Maka regained her determination and became reassured. She never was one to disobey orders. Well, that was a lie, but she didn't like to if she didn't have to. The thought of a Grim Reaper Chop sounded painful. Maka face turned from worried to determined. "Right! Let's get back to work!"

Off in the distance and barely within earshot of the duo's conversation, Stein leaned against a tree observing the exchange.

_You have a point Maka. You two should be working on your Genie Hunter and Kishin Hunter. But Soul raises a valid point as well. Lord Death must see something in you that isn't apparent yet_, he thought to himself. He remembered the conversation he had with Lord Death a few days after the Kishin's defeat.

In the Death Room (Flash back)  
Stein entered the Death Room, "You wanted to see me, sir?"

Lord Death was standing by his mirror. "Yes, I want to discuss you starting weapon training classes for Maka."

Stein responded coolly, "I believe Maka already has that under control. She seems determined to use Soul to perfect the Genie Hunter and Kishin Hunter. Maybe even develop a new technique. I don't see any need for extra help at the moment. "

Lord Death responded bouncily, "No no no. We're talking about MAKA's weapon training, not Soul's."

Stein froze for a moment, doubting Death's sanity. He thought to himself, _I knew he was a bit off, but I never thought he'd totally lose it._ "… Maka is a meister…" he managed to say, with an obvious inflection in his voice.

Lord Death responds without missing a beat, "and also a weapon."

Stein clicked the bolt on the side of his head and looked down, his glasses hiding eyes. "Yes, I suppose that is possible. I overlooked she has weapon blood because of Spirit. I had assumed that trait wasn't passes down to her, not that she decided until now to not be a weapon."

"Maka wasn't aware she was a weapon until Asura put her life in grave danger and she still can't become one at her own will," Death explained. Then he became joyfully enthusiastic, "Can you believe it?! A meister and a weapon! What an incredible advantage if they ever have to fight someone as dangerous as Asura again!"

"Yes, that is rather convenient_._" _What I wouldn't give to be able to dissect that_, Stein thought, hiding a grin.

"I'm trusting you to head the lessons," Death ordered.

Stein wasn't really in the mood to be taking on extra tasks, especially in talents he's not accomplished at himself. "Why can't Spirit do it? It's his daughter. He should be able to teach her how to become a weapon."

Spirit pops into view, crying with big water blue eyes, "My wittle baby won't let me!"

Stein and death look at him with disappointment a grown man could act this way. Spirit lay huddled on the floor mumbling about how it would be perfect daddy-daughter bonding.

"Eh? When did you get here?" Death questioned.

Stein focused back to Death, "It's just I'm rather occupied trying to attend to Marie now that you've reassigned her here and have her living in my house."

Lord Death, trying to keep his poker face, remembered the private conversation Marie had with him regarding her concerns for Stein's mental state. She had said that even though Asura was defeated, it still felt like something sinister was out there that could affect Stein. "Uhhh, yes, well… it couldn't be helped." Determined not to lose ground on the conversation he quickly changed the subject. "Are you telling me a pretty lady is distracting you?" he questioned teasingly.

It almost seemed for a moment Stein choked up but quickly recovered. Eyes still masked behind reflective glasses he calmly said "As you wish, but I'll need Soul to do most of the explaining," as he clicked the bolt in his head.

Stein was brought back to the present from Soul's shout of "Yeah! You did it!" Maka's entire right arm turned in giant light green and gray blade that resembled how Soul looked when he half-transforms. "Now you need to turn the rest of yourself into a weapon. Concentrate!"

Maka's brow furrowed as all the muscles in her body tensed up. She seemed as if she was summoning enough energy and will power to push the entire Earth from under her feet. Stein had begun walking over to them when he initially heard the excitement and reached them at this point. "Wonderful progress but I think that's enough for today." Maka released her tense muscles and fell on her knees to her ground, sweating and trying to catch her breath, her right arm an actual arm again.

"She may have her mother's incredible talent as a meister, but I can't see her becoming a successful weapon like her father. Death better have a reason for this," Stein thought.

* * *

Sorry for the very "introductory" first chapter. I promise the next will have some more plot progression and familiar characters you know and love! I hope to get it out within a week. Is there anything from the anime you wish was addressed or covered? Maybe I can find a way to tie it in. I haven't written anything fictional in a very long time so please be gentle with the reviews! Friendly suggestions welcomed of course. :)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Good St. Joseph! I didn't mean for there to be such a gap in my update! Sorry! I'll do better. I want to be done with this story by/in August, FYI. This Chapter may seem like it has nothing to do with the last but just trust me. It'll come together. ;)

* * *

Kid flew on Beelzebub over luscious Japanese forests and mountains. Liz and Patty were with him in weapon form but he was lost in his own thoughts. He had been replaying in his mind for days the conversation he has with his father regarding his Lines of Sanzu. Apparently, the brief connection of his lines during his fight with Asura was a "warning" that they were about to be permanently connected. And since only one Lord Death can exist at a time, that means...

"HEY, Kid! I said, can't we take a break from missions!?" Liz said irritably.

"What? No." Kid merely stated.

"But we got out butt whooped by the Kishin! I need a spa day to get over that!"

"We didn't get our butt whooped! We won!" Patty said cheerfully.

"Yeah, but it was really painful in the process! I need to unwind and let my sore muscles relax for once!" Liz sighed.

"Will you two stop bickering?! Maka has already started weapon training. Black star is who knows where training with Mifune, and you expect me to treat you to a 'spa day'? When we make progress you will be rewarded. Right now, I will NOT be the one to make our resonance team fall behind! We can't get comfortable just yet!" Kid lectured. He conveniently left out the fact he was worried he would be a weak Lord Death if he didn't get Liz and Patty the 198 Kishin egg souls and 2 witch souls they needed to become his perfect weapons. He knew he didn't have much time left...

"Yeah, OK. I see your point. But did we have to come all the out to Kyoto!?" Liz shouted.

"But I thought you wanted a vacation?" Patty asked innocently.

"Work is not a vacation!" Liz shouted, getting irritated. Kid landed on a mountain side at the base of a temple and recalled Beelzebub into black static. He released his weapons and they transformed into human form.

"Like I said before, stop your bickering. We took this mission because it's a rather challenging one. And there may be a lot of potential Kishin egg souls to be harvested." Kid pointed to a large building at the top of the lengthy steps they landed in front of. "This is Kiyomizu temple. Some strange occurrences have been happening recently."

Liz raised an eyebrow. "'Strange..?'" she asked hesitantly.

"Oooh, pretty!" Patty admired.

Kid turned to Patty with a smile on his face. "Isn't it gorgeously symmetric!" They admired the magnificent archaic building and the pure view of beautiful mother nature. "OK. Let's go," Kid snapped out of it and began to walk towards the steps leading to the temple.

Liz reached her hand out to grab his shoulder. "Whoa! Hey, wait! What do you mean by 'strange'? Like ghosts and stuff?! If so, I'm not going anywhere near that creepy shack!" Liz was trembling and holding herself now.

"How dare you call it a shack! Look at it and its perfect symmetry! How could you NOT be intrigued by it?" Kid shouted as Liz fell on her knees, defeated.

Suddenly, there was a quick rustling in some nearby bushes. All three looked over in the direction of the disturbance, but saw nothing suspicious.

"C'mon let's go!" whined Patty as she grabbed Kid's and Liz's arms to pull them forward. The two started walking on their own up the steps, following Patty.

Liz took a look around at the deserted terrain that once looked busy with life. "Hey, where is everyone? This looks like it's supposed to be a popular place." She stopped and looked at a large map that was written in several languages on a large bulletin board.

"That's why we're here." Kid spoke as he walked past her. "Some force has been murdering people. The monks here even resorted to exorcisms. Unfortunately, that only caused more deaths. Rumor spread quite fast that anyone setting foot near the temple would disappear." He suddenly stopped and looked at both girls with a face that displayed total sincerity, "So please be careful."

"NOW you tell us?!" Liz cried, her hands bawled into fists.

"If it makes you feel better, they were likely murdered by someone just trying to teach the town a lesson." Kid calmly replied.

"Oh is that all?" Liz retorted sarcastically.

Kid scoffed, "Please, like a Kishin egg has any lesson to teach to a grim reaper. Anyone participating in this will be dealt with mercilessly."

In all their banter they didn't realize how quickly they reached the top of the long steps. Patty had already begun exploring areas nearby when she suddenly called for Kid and Liz to come over to the cliff she was standing at. As they reached her she pointed towards a cascading waterfall nearby. "How come that water is black?" She observed quizzically.

"Uh, that's not good," Liz said with obvious fear in her voice.

"You're right. It isn't. Something is obviously wrong here," Kid thought out loud. _Black water. People mysteriously disappearing. I fear we may have gotten into something that will take more than a few people to fix._ Kid analyzed the situation in his head.

Suddenly, the ground shook. Kid turned to look behind him at the entrance of the temple. He could feel in a sixth-sense way dark forces starting to emerge from the entrance. "Liz! Patty!"

"Right!" They shouted in unison and turned into pistols as they fell in the grim reaper's hands.

"It's time we take care of this thing!" Kid exclaimed, mainly for self-assurance.

There was an eerie silence as Kid stared in a guarded stance at the temple's entrance. After a few seconds of total silence hundreds of dark monsters scrambled out of the temple and towards the trio. Each figure's body resembled a human, but at about half the normal height of the average adult. They were completely black, as if they were three dimensional silhouettes, except for their pale red eyes. Kid began shooting as fast as he could. He has pin-point accuracy with every shot but it didn't slow any one of the dark creatures down. As the creatures got closer to the only living souls on the mountain, a small horizontal line slowly formed on their faces directly under their eyes, looking almost like abnormally long lips. Then without warning their "lips" opened revealing a giant space that one could assume was their mouths. It hardly seemed proper to call is a "mouth" seeing as the creatures opened their mouths much wider than any human could and looking into one was like looking into the void of space.

"Shit! What am I supposed to do now?" Kid accidentally thought out loud.

"That's it! I'm not getting sucked into nothingness!" Liz screamed and transformed back and ran down the temple steps. Fortunately for her, the creatures didn't pursue her but continued to corner Kid, who was still holding Patty.

"Don't! Come back!" Kid called after Liz, frightened for his and her safety. "You know I can't… be… asymmetric…" He froze in realization of how unsymmetrical it was to only hold Patty. He unknowingly released his grip on her, and she transformed back into her human form before she hit the ground.

Patty took a few steps in the direction her sister went and called after her. "Sis! Come back! We need you!" Liz was all the way down the steps and still going down the mountain. Patty had a disappointed look on her face but then turned back to Kid when she realized they were still in danger. The creatures were closing in on Kid, who was on his hands and knees in a fit about asymmetry. Patty ran over and towered over him and demanded in her menacing voice, "Kid! Get your ass moving now! We won't be able to kill my sister for leaving us if these things get us first!"

Kid snapped out of his fit and looked up at Patty with tears in his eyes. She was still looming over him with her hands on her hips and a look of pure anger on her face. "Damn you, Patty, I really hate you." Kid said quietly as he called Beelzebub. The two hopped on the skateboard and took off as one of the creatures reached out for them. Patty kicked it in the face and shouted, "Haha! Take that you creep!"

"Which way did Liz go?" Kid asked Patty, back to his normal self.

"She ran down the steps and kept going down the mountain."

It didn't take very long for them to find Liz sitting under a tree with her knees up to her chest and her head down. The pair landed in front of her. She looked up with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry guys. I don't know…"

"Save it. We need to get out of here now." Kid cut her off hurriedly while reaching his hand out to her. She transformed into her pistol form, as did Patty, and the trio rode away from mysterious temple at top speed.

Inside the temple a male voice smirked, "You may have gotten away this time, but I know you'll be back."

* * *

AN: Trivia- Kiyomizu Temple (Kiyomizu-dera) is a real Buddhist temple in Kyoto. (You'll see my story has a bit of Buddhist influence in it.) It gets its name for the waterfall nearby. Kiyomizu = clear water. I've never been but I've seen pictures and I'd like to go someday!

If you think Liz seems OOC, I have a reason for her behavior. Hint: It has something to do with the "creatures" and their effects on people.

Also, please remember I'm trying to follow the anime. This is why I chose the term "grim reaper" instead of "shinigami."

Next time: More about Maka, Stein, and some more peeps!

And, like it really needs to be said, (idk, I'm just paranoid, especially after getting a strike on my Youtube account): I don't own Soul Eater.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I've been updating this rather slowly. I promise to do better. I really want to have this done by Aug 12. Why then? because that's the manga's finale! No particular reason why, just feel like I need a goal. Anyway, thank you all for the kind reviews! I hope I make you proud ;)

* * *

Stein knocked on the door to the Death Room. "Yes? Come in!" a cheery voice replied. Stein entered.

"Lord Death, I'm here to give you the progress report of Maka Albarn's weapon training classes," Stein paused, "…as you requested," he added when Death cocked his head to the side.

"Oh yes of course! How is our brilliant student doing?"

"There has been little progress, but-"

"But first, would you like some tea?" Death interrupted.

"No. This shouldn't take too long," Stein replied while maintaining his composure but beginning to lose his patience. _He must be in one of his moods where he only wants to hear good news and not have to contend with anything complicated. _"Pardon me, sir, but I fail to see how these classes are beneficial. It seems their efforts would be best spent elsewhere. You are saving Medusa's soul for them right? So they only need to collect the remaining Kishin egg souls."

"You of all people should know things aren't always how they seem," Lord Death replied cryptically.

_Vague responses. I'm all too familiar with this._ "Is there something you're neglecting to tell me?"

Silence.

"I really think this would be better over tea—"

"FATHER!" Kid burst through the door.

"Hmmm?" Death looked over towards the door. "Oh, hiya, Kiddo! How was your trip to Tokyo?"

"Kyoto…" Kid corrected.

"Oh, yes. That's right. Did you know—"

"Father, really, we don't have time for this. I have urgent news. I failed my mission," Kid forced out rather quickly.

"You failed?" Stein interjected; rather surprised a young grim reaper couldn't handle a seemingly mysterious, but simple mission.

"Well, why don't we all have some tea and talk this over?" Death suggested rather calmly.

"Father! Didn't you hear me? This is serious!" Kid was losing his patience with his father's nonchalant behavior.

Death sat down at a table that seemingly appeared out of nowhere and poured two cups of tea for his guests and then one for himself. He took a sip of his tea and then calmly stated, "It would be rude of you to let this perfect tea go to waste."

Stein and Kid shared defeated looks with each other and reluctantly sat down and took their tea.

"Stein," Death began, "I will need you and a team to investigate Kyoto. But before you do, you need to speed up Maka's lessons. While you're gone she will need to practice resonating as a _weapon_ with her resonance team.

"How on Earth do you expect her to do that when she hasn't even fully transformed into a weapon yet?" Stein contested.

"Raise the bar high enough and I'm sure she'll find a way," he responded rather mysteriously. "Now, Kid, please tell us more about these creatures."

Kid's face showed his surprise at his father's words. "How did you know about the creatures?" he asked with suspicion.

"I was watching you through my mirror, of course. I saw dark creatures emerge from the temple but shortly after that there was a strange interference but then it cleared up enough for me to see you leaving safely." Kid seemed satisfied with his explanation, but quietly looked down as if thinking about something. "Now, please tell us about your trip!" Death chirped, inappropriately cheery for the situation at hand.

Kid recounted his failed mission to his father and Stein. It was a superfluously long conversation with many questions due to Stein's natural curiosity of the unknown and Death's lack of seriousness. When all questions were answered the two guests were allowed to leave only after they had finished their tea.

…

Stein returned to his house to find Marie and Crona in the living room chatting and snacking.

"You're been spending a lot of time here, Crona," Stein observed.

"Ex-excuse me… I have to use the restroom," Crona timidly replied and slinked away to the bathroom.

_Probably couldn't deal with my comment,_ Stein thought.

"How was your day, dear?" Marie asked with a smile.

'_Dear?' _"Interesting. Maka was able to barely transform herself and Kid failed a mission."

"Oh that's wonderful! …. And surprising." She said changing from happy to confused in the matter of one sentence. She brushed it off quickly, though. "Let's go to the kitchen! I made you your favorite dinner!"

_What is this? I may not understand love and relationships but I am observant enough to know something is not quite right here, _Stein thought as he followed her and sat down at the kitchen table. Marie began serving dinner to him as he spoke, "Since Kid failed his mission in Kyoto, Lord Death wants us to go there and investigate the area."

Marie placed the dish on the table and raised her hands to her worried face. "Oh no! But then Crona will be all alone in the house!"

"Why would he be alone in _my_ house?" he questioned with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Well, you see… I was hoping he could live with us," Marie hinted at bashfully.

_This must be what all this show and effort from her is about. _"Why? He already has a dorm at the academy."

"Yes, but that's not good for his mental and social health!" Marie argued back with confidence now. "He actually likes and trusts us! We could make his like a whole lot better than Medusa ever would have!" Marie stared at Stein with a determined look, although her eyes began to water from fear of his refusal to comply.

Stein rested an elbow on the table, leaned his head into his hand and slowly ran his fingers through his hair. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Well, I certainly don't want to be like Medusa…"

Marie clapped her hands together and cheered. "Yay! We'll be like a family!"

_Family._ Stein smirked. "Fine. As long as he follows ALL the house rules and YOU'RE responsible for making sure he does!" he ordered.

"Oh, I'm sure he will. I mean, he's already been here for two weeks and you haven't notice." Marie's eyes widened as she instinctively brought her hands to her mouth as if to take back the words that just escaped. "Oops! I guess I'll go get Crona for dinner now!" she exclaimed as she ran out of the kitchen to avoid the conversation.

_Heh, that woman._ Stein smiled.

….

The trio had a pleasantly quiet dinner together.

"You know, I've always wanted a puppy…" Marie broke the silence while pondering out loud.

"Don't push it," Stein simply responded without looking up from his dinner.

Marie pouted briefly. "But we still haven't figured out what Crona will do while we are gone on our mission."

"Maybe I could… come along?" Crona asked uncertainly.

Both Stein and Marie were shocked by the timid child's willingness to take on a dangerous mission. Marie changed her surprised face to a smile and affirmed to Stein "See how much of a positive influence we are on him?"

* * *

AN: I decided to call Crona "he" because that's way more polite than "it," right? XD But seriously, it's too confusing otherwise. Next chapter should be more action packed with a visit from the drama llama. Sorry if it feels a little rushed. I felt bad that it's been so long since I've updated this fic so in my haste this one didn't come out as eloquently as I had hoped. Too much dialogue for my taste. I'll make it up to ya in the next chapter.


End file.
